


Unfaithful

by Sookaretto



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Moomin is a cheater!!!, Oneshot, Snorkmaiden be like I’m a cuck, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookaretto/pseuds/Sookaretto
Summary: Moomin decides to cheat on his wife with his best friend and it’s just kinda epic all around





	Unfaithful

Moomin knew this was wrong. The feeling of Snufkin's chalky hands ruffling the fur on the back of his neck was wrong, their bodies pressed up against each other, tongues entangled in a kiss. The bedsheets ruffled under them, all of this was disgusting, against everything he had vowed, everything he had promised to his wife. Snorkmaiden loved Moomin so much, and this is how he treated her? She gave him everything, why was he doing this, making love with his best friend was surely not something normal to do while married. But as Snufkin moved his paw further down, the small thought of infidelity slipped out of his mind, only pleasure ravished through it.  
_Snufkin..._

The sweat dripping off of Snufkin sank into Moomin’s fur. It felt like fire, an imprint, showing the world he was a sinner. Oh how he loved how Snufkin took him in his arms, toyed with his body in the gentlest way, spoke softly into his ears. “My dove”, he would whisper, gently stroking Moomin’s length in one hand, massaging his ear in another. What did Snufkin have that Snorkmaiden did not? Snorkmaiden loved him as well, but being with Snufkin in an intimate situation such as this just felt different, Better. He felt more at ease having Snufkin looming over him, as he was his protector. Letting out a delicate moan, Moomin’s cock twitched as Snufkin took his paw away.  
_Oh how wrong this was, but how right it felt..._

Snufkin wet his fingers with saliva, gently prodding them at Moomin’s entrance. He was tight, real tight. Though he had been with Snufkin before, it still took coaxing to be able to stick anything inside him. Pain. Goodness there was pain, one finger, then two, how many would have to go in. He told himself a quick shag with Snorkmaiden would have been easier, he would be finished in minutes, but he just kept wanting Snufkin, needing him. As a third finger was in, it brushed up against that special spot, making Moomin moan in compliance, he was ready, as ready as he will ever be. Snufkin pulled out his fingers and slipped his manhood out of his undergarments. It stood proudly, a good length it was, surely to hurt as it went in. He was going to hell for this.  
_But did he mind it...?_

The reassuring. The reassuring muttered into his ears as Snufkin slid in. Oh it was painful, small grunts fluttered out of their mouths, they were really doing this. What would Snorkmaiden think seeing her dear Moomintroll being taken by his own best friend, how would she react? Snufkin bottomed out inside Moomin, taking the breathless moans as a signal to move, he thrusted out slowly. It was torture, utter torture, the slow movements were a mere tease. Moomin bucked his hips back onto Snufkin’s cock, begging for more. An electric shock, it felt like, one big thunderbolt shooting through his body, all the way through him to his core. A moan, no, a scream, several came out as he was utterly destroyed by Snufkin. Goodness, how amazing this felt, he completely forgot about Snorkmaiden, where she was, and when she would be back. “Oh Snufkin!”, Moomin screamed, feeling completely full.  
_Almost there…_

It hit him like a rock, almost painful, small spurts gradually turning into powerful beams, cum spilling all over his marital bed. He tightened around Snufkin, and after two or three thrusts, he milked him clean. Now truly full of Snufkin’s love, warm spunk spilled out of his asshole as he pulled out. It was a mess, oh how was he to explain all this to Snorkmaiden. He clung to Snufkin in ease, his fur was damp with sweat. True bliss he felt this moment was. Snorkmaiden was due to be back soon, but the afterglow of sex was just too much to give up for Moomin. He should wash up. Small kisses were planted along his head, he truly loved Snufkin for being extremely gentle with him like this. Almost forgetting about the world around him, he was one with Snufkin. But just then a lock turned, and a door was slowly opened.  
_“Moomintroll…?”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic in like 5 years and I know its short and it sucks but that’s ok please comment & tell me how it was


End file.
